The Right Time
by Raven Ebony
Summary: Something I wrote on a whim. A few of the more emotional scenes from the game involving Chrono and Marle.


The Right Time

By: Matthew Handy

"Chrono?"

"Chrono!"

"…" Chrono stirred but didn't open his eyes.He didn't want to wake…to face the day.

"C'mon lazy bones," his blond companion opened the window of their house.Marle looked back at him and smiled as he laid there on the bed."We can't keep sponging off my father forever," she reminded him.When she thought about it, the King would probably let them, but she wanted at least _some_ independence, "Go out and get a job!"

Chrono didn't respond, and she began to think that he was ignoring her."Chrono?Chrono!Chrono…"

… "No Chrono!Lavos is too strong!" Lucca cried.

Chrono didn't pay any heed.With Magus unconscious, Lucca wounded, and Marle and Schala too weak, Chrono knew that he was the only one that could slow Lavos down.

He stepped bravely up to the creature and began chanting the strongest spell he could muster.Chrono could feel the blood rushing through his veins as his body levitated from the ground.The red-headed boy gritted his teeth against the pain…

He would not be stopped!

Chrono had to give his friends a chance.Even if it meant his death; even if it meant never seeing Marle again.

Lavos' screams became deafening, the power it emanated still growing steadily in intensity.As sparks flew from Chrono's fingertips and the heat began to rise in his face, a bright light emanated from nothingness.The radiance blinded him, but still he would not give up.

He let out one final cry of rage, then felt everything being torn from him. Reality…time itself slipped away…

In a blaze of light, the 'Time Egg' shattered.

"The Chrono Trigger!" Marle whimpered.A cold mountain breeze swept over her, chilling her to the bone.She fell to her knees and began crying softly.That egg had been the last chance they had to get Chrono back.Now he was gone for good.Marle couldn't stand that thought.

Lucca walked up to her friend and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry Marle.It was silly of us to think that we could bring him back," the lilac-haired scientist reasoned.

Magus, who was standing a few feet from the group, looked up with a small amount of pity in his eyes, "How sad," he said sorrowfully, "We changed nothing…"Even he had grown to like Chrono.He was a quiet boy to be sure; very timid when not in battle.However, when he did speak, it was important…but now he would never speak again.

"Why, Lucca?" Marle looked up with tear-stained cheeks, "Why couldn't we save him?Why did he have to die?"

"I don't know Marle," Lucca solemnly replied, "I guess that sometimes, no matter how hard you try, the past can't be changed."

Marle nodded, but couldn't accept that, "But Lucca.I think I lo…"

She was cut off by a sudden whine.A white light enveloped Marle and she was separated from the others.

"Lucca?" Marle called as she stood, "Magus?"She looked about her but saw nothing but white, "Where are you?"

Her eyes slowly adjusted.She squinted, and suddenly realized that she was not alone.Lucca was there…but she wasn't moving.She saw Magus laying motionless on the floor…then there was Lavos…

And standing…no floating in front of the beast was Chrono.The boy appeared to be in the middle of casting a spell, but hovered – completely motionless.

That's when Marle realized that time had stopped…for them anyway.She had been transported back to the point where Chrono had disappeared.

She approached him, looking up at his motionless body – the look of determination on his face.

Marle wouldn't let it happen again.

She grabbed Chrono around the waist and pulled with all the might she could muster.They fell backwards together, and there was a bright flash…

Marle shook her head and looked up.Against a frost covered tree, Chrono laid.The color slowly returned to his face and he looked up at her.

"Marle?" he breathed.Chrono was weak and weary, but at least he was alive and in one peace.Dark circles had formed under his eyes.

"Chrono!" Marle cried in sheer joy, "You're back!"

He gave her a sideways glance and smiled softly, "Back?" he asked gently, "Where did I go?"

Marle gave an exasperated sigh and smiled.Tears rolled down her chilled face; she couldn't bear it any more.She dove down at him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, "Don't you ever do that again," she chided, "I don't think my heart could take it…"

She looked at him.Chrono smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

"We have to tell you what happened!" Marle explained, "Chrono?Are you listening?"

It was to no avail.The smile remained, but Chrono slipped into unconsciousness.Sleep took him.

Marle looked at him and a small smile found its way on to her lips.

"Let him sleep," advised Lucca.Marle looked up at her and the girl continued, "He's earned it you know."

"Yeah…I guess he has…"

Tell me what you think.I may write more if you like this.I'm pretty sure that it would go into present event's with the Chrono Trigger gang '^_^'


End file.
